At present, the concept of Machine to Machine network (M2M network) appears in the development of communication systems; M2M network, which is also called ubiquitous network, is a communication network between/among machines. The achievement of communication between/among machines means that there are networking and communication capabilities between devices or tools not networked traditionally, such as household appliances, security system equipment, factory equipments and medical instruments. For example, if an M2M network is used for data acquisition, it may be applied in many scenarios: operation monitoring of electric power equipments, remote meter data reading of electric power users, streetlamp management, illegal driving surveillance of motor vehicles, hydrological monitoring, meteorological monitoring, environmental monitoring, management of automatic ticket vending machines, monitoring of unattended places such as warehouses, office buildings or street shops, production monitoring of oil fields, intelligent management of urban traffic, management of other remote devices, and acquisition of other remote data. It can be imaged that the number of terminals in the M2M network will be quite huge as the number of machines in many scenarios is growing.
Terminals in the M2M network may be directly accessed to the control station of the wireless communication system, and also may be accessed to the control station of the wireless communication system via a gateway. Wherein the gateway may be the control station customized by the wireless communication system, and also may be a terminal in the wireless communication system, which serves as a temporary control station.
At present, performing self-adaptive management on numerous terminals by the wireless network system of the M2M network has not yet been realized. As the M2M network includes numerous terminals, which makes the wireless network management of the M2M network become quite complicated. During the practical application, the wireless network management of the M2M network can only be achieved manually, while for manual management, huge workloads are produced, furthermore, manpower and material resources are consumed, and working efficiency is low.